Mistake
by yamiduke13
Summary: His mistake was threatening her. Sequel to Tricked into Fun.
1. Chapter 1

Mistake

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kish breathes in concentrating on the breath and the moment; this wonderful perfect moment. He thinks of Ichigo and fights to keep his smile off his face. She had chosen him and he will never forget that. Since that one beautiful date so long ago they had seen each other often, going on more dates and just being around each other. He found out recently that on top of all of this she had stopped seeing that idiot Masaya. Ichigo is his and for a moment he feels a spark of fear in his chest; what if he fails? No he won't he will succeed and be by his kitty's side soon enough.

"Kish"

Show time he thinks and turns to kneel to Deep Blue. Even if he was willing to give earth back to their people Kish would still betray him for Ichigo. He couldn't fight her anymore and more importantly he didn't want her to have to fight either. He cannot let her shining brown eyes become tarnished by fighting and bloodshed.

"Deep Blue" He keeps his head bowed and his eyes on the floor; he knows his act has to be perfect. He has been training for this moment for a while now but he cannot wait any longer. He waits patiently and after a moment he feels Deep Blue move closer to him until he is standing right before him. Kish takes his breath again and then moves fast. He knows he has to take the man by surprise if he hopes to win. He manifests his dragon swords in his hands and lunges upward; there is a sound of metal hitting metal but also a feeling of giving and he smells blood. Damn the bastard is fast he thinks; Deep Blue had managed to block one of his swords with his own but the other one managed to sink into his stomach and Kish yanks it out and teleports behind to attack again.

There is a flicker of pain on Deep Blues face as he fights back but Kish manages to keep up. Normally Deep Blue would be stronger then Kish but his surprise attack gave him the advantage; the more he makes Deep Blue move the more he bleeds and weakens. He focuses on moving quickly and keeping Deep Blue on the defensive but there is a sudden blast and he goes flying; hit by a blast of blue lightning. He smashes into the wall and winces but is quickly moving again as Deep Blue has wasted no time in firing more blasts at him.

"You would betray me?" Despite the wound in his stomach there is no pain in Deep Blue's voice which is slightly irritating. The man could at least act like he is dying.

"I would do anything for her" Kish replies with coldness and appears right behind Deep Blue; he doesn't stay long though and appears again just a tiny bit to the side to slide his sai into his opponents arm. Deep Blue jerks back though and slashes Kish across the chest with his sword making him curse in pain. He is bleeding now fairly heavily but if he wins soon enough he will still live; it doesn't help matters that he lost his one sai in Deep Blues arm when he jerked back though and now only has one weapon. The pain in his chest fades to the side as he remembers the sound of Ichigo's pure laugh and he attacks again, determined to take out the threat. He earns another slash across his chest but manages to yank his sai out of Deep Blues arm and now has two weapons again.

He uses them quickly only to be blocked by Deep Blue's sword and he struggles for a little bit trying to gain some ground. Even with a stomach wound and his arm bleeding the man is still strong and Kish quickly changes tactics. He cannot allow this to go on any longer if he wants to win. He teleports to above Deep Blues head and feigns an attack on him before he quickly teleports down and slices his sais through both of his opponents legs; he turns and pulls them sideways slicing through the muscles of Deep Blue's legs. As he is about to teleport away he feels a pang of agony in his shoulder; he quickly appears further away and reaches up wincing.

"Damn" Deep Blue's sword is stuck in his shoulder, deep enough to be stuck and he winces as he touches it. Well he can't pull it out unless he wants to bleed to death so he leaves it and turns his attention on his enemy. Deep Blue had collapsed to the ground when Kish had pulled his dragon swords out of his legs and Kish finally allows himself to smile. The man was defeated; there was no way he could walk with the muscles torn in his legs the way they were. Kish instantly feels a sense of accomplishment. He had managed it without killing the bastard either; he had wanted to so badly but he had not wanted to see Ichigo's eyes if she knew he had killed someone. The stomach wound could be fixed by Pai so that he wouldn't die from blood loss.

"Ichigo" Immediately on hearing her name Kish's eyes turn back to Deep Blue and narrow; he appears closer to him and glares.

"What did you say?" Deep Blue's eyes are still open and their cold clue stare meets Kish's angry cold one easily. It is almost as though he doesn't realise he is the one with torn legs and a stomach wound. The man lying on the floor in his own blood just laughs cruelly though.

"Do you really think you can protect her?" Kish's eyes narrow and his grips on his dragon blades tighten. Is the man stupid? Of course Kish will protect her; with his life if necessary. "The bitch will die" Kish feels his blood go cold at those words and the promise in them. Without giving it a second thought he slams his sai through Deep Blue's throat and into the floor. For a moment there is a horrible sound as the blood wells up around the sai. He waits a moment before yanking it back out and then there is nothing except death staring him in the face.

Kish sighs and turns towards the door; he needs to get bandaged and cleaned up before he sees Ichigo again. To his horror though when he looks at the doorway there she is; staring wide eyed into the room with her hands over her mouth. There are tears sliding down her cheeks and Kish just stares at her for a moment before he is immediately moving towards her at the same time she turns and flees.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is a sequel to Tricked into Fun. Izzyluvsyou reviewed and said she wanted to see Kish and Masaya fight to the death with Kish winning so here it is. There will be one more chapter to this.

Please review and let me know what you think and if you find any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistake chapter 2

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

He can tell within seconds that he won't catch her at the speed he is going at; the only thought in his head is that he has to be with her and without thinking about it he appears in front of her and immediately collapses in pain. Turns out teleporting with a heavily bleeding chest and a sword stuck in his shoulder is not a good idea. He hits the ground with a grunt and almost immediately afterwards Ichigo is by his side. He winces as she removes his shirt but she just cuts it with one of his dragon swords and starts bandaging his chest. Her hands are soft and gentle on his skin and Kish can't take his eyes off her. Her head is bent so her beautiful maroon hair hides her brown eyes from his view. The memory of tears in those chocolate eyes makes him want to pull her close; instead he reaches forward with his hand and tilts her head up slightly so he can see her eyes. He swallows when he sees that they are still swimming with tears and he strokes her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry" He doesn't know what he is apologising for; Deep Blue deserved to die and he is not sorry about it but he hates seeing Ichigo sad. She doesn't say anything for a moment and just continues bandaging him, she is meeting his eyes at least and he can tell she is fighting to keep the tears from falling.

"Why did you kill him?" Her voice when she finally speaks is quiet.

"He threatened you" Kish replies honestly and is punished when the tears start to slide down her cheeks. Immediately he pulls her closer to him and presses her face into his shoulder; the one that doesn't have a sword sticking out of it. His other hand strokes her hair gently as he ignores the throbs of pain he feels each time he moves it.

"You could have died" Ichigo pulls away to glare at him and he blinks confused. There are still tears falling from her eyes but they are slowing down now. "This is a dangerous world Kish; I am going to be threatened sometimes." Kish immediately scowls at that and shakes his head.

"I will never allow anyone to hurt you" Ichigo's expression softens slightly and she finishes bandaging his chest.

"You are sweet Kish" her eyes narrow on his and he swallows slightly. "However I can take care of myself" She leans in closer to glare into his face. "You do not need to go get yourself killed to protect me." Kish stares into her brown eyes for a moment before he gives in and leans forward kissing her.

"I love you Ichigo." She blushes but leans forward to return his kiss and he sighs happily.

"I love you to Kish" she bites his lip suddenly and sends a shiver down his spine. "You will not do something like this without me again." Kish nods to make her happy; though he doesn't really plan on including her in any future fights. Ichigo smiles and pulls away; her face takes on a worried expression and she studies the sword in his shoulder. "What do we do about this?" Kish grins at her; happy at being forgiven.

"We let Pai take care of it."

XXXXX

So here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think or if you find any mistakes.


End file.
